Edward's Interrogation
by EdwardC.-RPattzluver343
Summary: Joyce had made up the rumor that Edward "raped" her, and she tells the police. The police go over to the Boggs house to ask him about his side of the story. Rated t for language and subject matter.


**Okay, we all know there's a point in the movie where it's implied that Edward had "raped" Joyce. Here, the police have come to the Boggs house to ask Edward some questions.**

**I do NOT own Edward Scissorhands **

"Oh officer, I just don't know what I could've possibly done to deserve that. I was simply trying to show him what he can do with his talents, and all of a sudden, he starts ripping my clothes up." A young woman said in a breathy southern droll accent. Anyone who had enough sense to pay attention would know that she was lying. Unfortunately, no such luck in a town that only gets it's facts from pitiful gossip.

"Don't worry Ma'am. We'll look into this." The officer told her.

"Oh thank Goodness." She said; a fake smile posted on her face. "He lives over there." She pointed her long nail over at a sky blue-colored house.

"Thank you Ma'am." He said.

"Oh, no problem officer." She looked him over from top to bottom before jotting her number down on his note pad. "Feel free to call if ever you need some…_special _help from me." She gave the note pad back and watched as he got back into his cop car and drove off with a petrified expression plastered on his face.

By the time he reached the house the woman was talking about, that face was replaced with one of seriousness, and no other emotion what so ever. He was dealing with a rape charge after all.

He got out of the car, and knocked on the door preparing for _his _side of the story. A woman with sandy brown hair and big glasses opened the door, holding a container filled with cosmetic cream. "Good day Ma'am."

Her face turned from a friendly smile to one of intense worry. "How might I help you today Officer?" She responded as calmly as possible.

"There's been a certain situation involving a Mr. Edward." He said. "I was told that he lives here."

She nodded and opened that door wider. "Come in Sir." She looked over her shoulder. "Edward." She yelled, and as soon as she did, a young man appeared from the hallway, a man that had scissors for hands. That scared the officer for a moment because the other woman had not told him that particular detail, but he kept his face composed.

"You must be Edward I presume?" He asked.

"Yes." Edward said, his voice confused, but the officer could sense something else as he looked directly at his face, though he could not figure out what it was.

"One of the locals have made a disturbing claim against you, and I want to hear your side of the situation."

"What is it?" He said confused, sitting on the couch with the woman holding his arm.

"Well," he said trying to find the right words, "someone has said that you had raped her."

"Rape?" He said.

The woman by his side gasped. "Edward would _never _do such a thing."

"Ma'am please, I am simply trying to do my job."

"What is "rape"?" Edward said before the woman could say anything else.

The officer looked at him stunned. He wasn't expecting that, but as he continued to look at the young man, he could see that Edward _was _confused. Plus, his voice sounded completely innocent and looking back on the woman who made the claim, she seemed like she just wanted some attention. He would've walked out then and there but his job prevented him from doing such a thing.

"Could you tell me what happened the day a Mrs. Joyce Monroe took you to where the new salon is going to be?"

Edward looked extremely scared and confused as he stared at the uniformed man, but knew it was impolite to not follow orders from an authority. It was one of the first things the inventor taught him. "She brought me inside and just started showing me where everything was going to go." He turned his eyes toward the woman. "Peg could have her own cosmetics counter." The officer nodded as he gestured for Edward to continue. "And then she showed me the back room where she took all of her clothes off."

Both the officer and Peg looked at him awkwardly. The officer was the first to recover. "_There is no possible way he's guilty, or if he is-he certainly didn't know any better." _

"Can you elaborate Edward?"

"E-laborate?" Edward asked.

"Can you give me more details about what she did?"

"She pulled me into the back room." He started. "And then she pushed me in a chair, turned on some music and started modeling some smocks." Edward paused for a moment, his scissors snipping against each other. He was remembering how confused he was at why she was doing that, and then being really scared at what she did next. "She crawled onto my lap and started to pull down her zipper." He paused again, getting a really bad feeling in his stomach.

"And then what?" The officer asked.

"She tried to kiss me."

"And after that?"

"The back of the chair fell back, and I ran out."

By then, the officer was stifling laughter, not to make fun of the man, but how innocent he was. "Did she anything to you during that time?"

"She said I was trembling."

"Were you?"

He nodded.

"Anything else?"

"She said she was too. And she said she was waiting for that moment for so long as she sat on my lap."

"Was that it before you left?"

He nodded again.

"Excuse me." Peg spoke up, her voice tinged with anger for that woman. "Was Joyce the one who made the claim?"

"Yes Ma'am." He said jotting down the last of Edward's story.

"That Bitch." Peg mouthed under her breath so the officer wouldn't hear. She didn't usually swear, she only ever did it when she was angry. Though the officer didn't hear, Edward was less then half a foot away.

"What's a bi-?" He said before Peg covered his mouth.

"Later." She said.

"Well that's all. But judging by the facts, I don't believe you'll have anymore problems with this."

"Will you do anything? I know Edward, and he would never do such a thing." Peg asked.

"Well since Mrs. Monroe most likely lied. She will be punished."

"That's good to here."

"Good Day Ma'am." He said heading out the door.

"Thank you." Peg said as the door shut. She got off the couch and stomped off towards the phone.

"Peg, what's a-"

"Not now Edward, I need to take care of something."

He nodded as he remained on the couch.

"Fine I'll ask him." Kim asked from her own room. Edward walked in.

"Ask who?"

"Edward, could you help me?" Kim asked.

"Yes." He said, smiling.

"Could you help me and my friend getting some things out of a house tonight, it's really important, and the doors are locked."

With the smile still plastered his face, he nodded.

"Great, I'll call them and let them know as soon as Mom gets off the phone. Do you know why she's so mad?"

He shrugged, and then remembered something.

"Hey Kim?" He asked. "What's a bitch?"

**I couldn't resist people. Review.**

**My new love is Edward Scissorhands-Why? Because he is so innocent and cute and all I want to do is hug him. And every time I watch the movie, I burst out in tears. **

**Just so you people know, all of my Twilight stories are on Hiatus due to other ideas for other stories and writer's block.**

**SORRY, but let me know if you guys have any ideas to move any of them along. **


End file.
